Question: Evaluate $4+\left(-2\right)-\left(-3\right)-6$.
Explanation: $\phantom{=}4+\left(-2\right)-\left(-3\right)-6$ $=4-2+3-6$ $=2+3-6$ $=5-6$ $=-1$